Black rose: a heartless cause
by Lil'fennec
Summary: on her 19th birthday Verlaine decided to go to an old friends gallery. What she didn't expect was to take the term 'see inside the great mind of Guetena' so literally


Verlaine sat outside the art gallery. It was her 19th birthday so she'd bought a ticket to the gallery dedicated to Weiss Guertena. Verlaine had met him once, he'd painted a piece for a deceased cousin. Verlaine stood up and looked at the sky and sighed, _grey sky, grey mood_ she thought and began walking to the large gallery.

Verlaine began signing in just as a family of three walked in. "Well, we're here. This is your first time in an art gallery, right, Ib?" Verlaine scowled; _you're her mother aren't you? Shouldn't you know what your child gets up to? _She thought angrily, rubbing the fading bruises on her shoulder. "We're here today to see an exhibition of works by an artist named Guertena. And they don't just have paintings, but also sculptures and all kinds of other creations!" the woman continued to her daughter. _No shit Sherlock_. Verlaine thought irately. "I don't doubt that even you'll enjoy it, Ib" Verlaine had finished signing in. " thanks " she muttered to the lady behind the desk and walked off, she couldn't stand to listen to those snobs all day.

She walked to the passage on the right. Abyss of the deep was the first painting she saw, one her favorites too. Verlaine made her way to another one of her favorites, this one a sculpture."Embodiment of spirit, beautiful at a glance, but if you get too close, it will cause pain. It can only bloom in sound bodies." She read, _not me then_. Verlaine thought as the lights flickered, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. _Hm? What happened? _She thought looking around. The lights flickered off and then on again. Verlaine gasped there was writing all over the walls and floor: "Its creativity, not reality. Try not to forget that." she read aloud, "I wonder what that means" she said to no one in particular.

Verlaine made her way back to abyss of the deep, there was no one there she frowned, _is my mind playing tricks on me? I could have sworn there were people here. _Verlaine was so deep in thought she didn't realize she was standing in blue paint and didn't hear someone run up behind her. CRACK. Something smashed over Verlaine's head; stumbling into the painting she fell unconscious.

Verlaine awoke with a massive headache, she gingerly touched the side of her head, it stung sharply,"shit!" she hissed. Her hand came away sticky. Looking around slowly, Verlaine couldn't see an exit or even how she'd come here. Verlaine vaguely remembered falling into the painting, _no that can't be right. _Verlaine thought confused, **_you also can't fall into a rabbit hole and end up in wonderland, but Alice certainly succeeded in that. _**Verlaine thought bitterly. Standing up she leaned against the wall, a painting by each side of her. On the left it was a shore made of a grey rock, pieces floating off into a lake of blood. On her right it was similar except it was water the rocks were floating on, not blood.

Going left she came to a door, the same colour as the walls and floor. There was a key in the keyhole, so she pulled it out and put it in her pocket, Verlaine saw there was a painting next to the door: "The Geometrical Fish" she muttered, spotting a log book she peered down at it. No one had written in it yet, Verlaine sighed, _it's bound to be important_, she thought and scribbled her name down and walked back past the blue and red paintings. was written in blue paint, when Verlaine reached the end of the hall she found a small table with a vase filled with roses.

The first rose that caught her eye was a red rose, _it's beautiful, too beautiful to be real, _Verlaine thought as she returned the rose to the vase. There was also a velvet blue rose, Verlaine stroked the smooth petals, a black rose caught her eye. Picking it up Verlaine felt the thorns dig into her palm, _the symbol of anarchy huh?_ _That sounds like me, _she grimaced as bad memories tried to surface. Putting the rose in her leather jackets breast pocket, Verlaine pushed the table aside and entered the room.

Inside the small, square room there was a large painting of a lady with bulging, bloodshot eyes that were opened too wide. Dark veins stretched her skin and her mouth was opened in a foul smile, lips cracking and bleeding. Her dirty green/blue hair trailed over and out of her frame. Verlaine noticed a scrap of paper on the floor: "If the rose wilts, so too will you rot away." Verlaine frowned; _if the rose dies will I die too? Is that what that means? _Verlaine dropped the paper, then as an afterthought she dropped the key as well. Straitening up, Verlaine saw the painting had changed, the lady had her eyes closed in a serine smile. Verlaine scowled, _people always mask their true personality, seeing what's underneath is always surprising, but I never thought about it the other way around._

Leaving the key in the room, Verlaine pushed the table with the roses in front of the door. Turning around Verlaine gasped, THIEF screamed at her in dripping red paint. Verlaine sneered a it, and walked away…

**TH**

** IE**

** F**

Verlaine jumped back, momentarily startled she continued on her way to the door. Opening the door, Verlaine entered cautiously, only to see...

first story. if you enjoyed this then please let me know also constructive criticism will be appreciated

Edit: i would like to thank Fusion7 for reviewing and helping my story ^.^


End file.
